<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>angel eyes (one look and you’re hypnotised) by JaeRianL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112034">angel eyes (one look and you’re hypnotised)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL'>JaeRianL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Inhuman Skye | Daisy Johnson, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Leo Fitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night with Hydra’s power couple is never normal, especially with a workaholic like the Doctor and a wildcard like Daisy involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Framework Leo Fitz/Framework Skye | Daisy Johnson, Framework Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>angel eyes (one look and you’re hypnotised)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/gifts">DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As it would turn out, dating the head of Hydra isn’t always conducive to successful date nights. That isn’t to say that her own work life isn’t completely hectic and unpredictable, she’s one of the agency’s highest ranking field agents and gets sent out on last minute missions more often than she’d like, but it is somewhat disheartening for Leopold to be stuck in the office, again, over going out on a date with him. And so, in what can only be described as a bold move, Daisy strolls into his office, dismissing the low level agents hovering outside with a wave of her hand before settling down right on Leopold’s lap, the Scotsman staring at her in confusion as his eyes trace over her face in search of injury or unease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes drift around the room, and when he looks to the window, and sees how dark it is outside, he curses under his breath, running his hands through his slicked back hair before turning to Daisy, guilt written across his face. It’s difficult for her to not gasp in awe at the openness of his expression, because for all the time she’s been dating him, he still falls back into the same old habits his father instilled into him of hiding everything from those he cares about, and those who care for him. Rather than let him spiral into self-loathing, or get more consumed by work and obligations, Daisy saves his documents before shutting down his laptop, turning back to face him and laying a hand against his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing as we’ve missed our reservations, no shh, don’t apologise Leo it’s fine, I thought we could stay here and have some drinks instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I really have much say in the matter?” He sighs out, smirking slightly when she shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clambers off his lap quickly, pulling him over to the sofa she’d suggested (forced) him to have in his office when she’d picked up on just how much of a workaholic he is. From seemingly out of nowhere, she pulls out two glass tumblers as well as a bottle of gin and some tonic water, and pours out a glass for each of them. Passing Leopold his, she perches beside him, grinning victoriously when he lifts his arm up for her to cuddle into him, now that no one else is around to see his soft side. They discuss their days, Daisy cursing the day she ever offered to train the new recruits, and Leopold cursing the day he allowed Lance Hunter to become joint head of security with his ex-wife Barbara Morse. God they cause him more headaches combined than Dr Shaw alone, and that is saying something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they hit a lull in the conversation, and silently sip at their drinks, Leopold unconsciously rubbing circles on Daisy’s arm as she breathes in his scent. And while the silence is certainly a comfortable one, Daisy soon can’t help feeling terribly bored, and so pulls away from Leopold’s embrace, noticing the pout he pulls before putting on a neutral face. She suggests that they play twenty questions, to get to know the random bits of information that wouldn’t normally come out in normal conversation. They start with basic questions, favourite animals (to no one’s surprise monkeys for Leopold and dogs for Daisy), favourite movies, but it’s the favourite colour question that throws Daisy for a loop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brown?” She asks. “Your favourite colour is brown!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I said, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a stupid colour to choose as your favourite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffs in response, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend’s melodramatic exclamation. She begins insisting why that of all things would be his favourite colour, she’d pegged him for a red kind of guy, maybe even green. At the beginning Leopold refuses, his face flushing pink when her questions turn into begging, swiftly followed by lewd suggestions of what they could do together should he tell her why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” He snaps, before softening, placing his glass on the nearby table and taking her hands in his. “Now, I don’t like every shade of brown, just this one in particular. It’s smooth, and strong, and in the right lighting, it looks golden. And when I look at it, I feel as though I could get lost in it forever. So yes, my favourite colour is brown, but only that shade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And which shade is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your eye colour. Your eye colour is my favourite colour in the world. You are my favourite person in the world. I love everything about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Leo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within seconds she tackles Leopold into a hug, nestling her head into the crook of his neck as she tries to stave off the tears caused by this wonderful man. To help calm her down, he starts running his fingers through her hair, shocked that the admission would elicit such a response from her. When she no longer feels like she’s on the verge of tears, she slowly pulls away, readjusting so that she isn’t right on top of him, but still close enough for him to keep messing with her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” He asks softly, still confused over her behaviour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m great Leo, I promise. Hey, you never asked me what my favourite colour is.” Daisy says, gently slapping Leo’s thigh, pretending to chastise the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Okay, what’s your favourite colour Daise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The colour of your eyes. They’re so pretty and clear, and I love the specs of green and gold that you can see if you look close enough. Looking at them is like coming home”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you call me a sap.” He scoffs, unable to hide the love struck grin pulling at the corners of his lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought &amp; come find me on <a href="https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr</a>! Thanks for reading!!</p><p>Jae &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>